releasethatwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Nightingale
Nightingale is the first witch from the Witch Cooperation Association to come into contact with Roland. She currently serves as his personal bodyguard as well as the head of the Security Bureau. Her real name is Veronica Gilen. Appearance Nightingale is a slender young woman with mature charming features, her blond hair are cascading down like a waterfall. At her first meeting with Roland, she wore dark clothes with a hood, hiding her face. After joining the Witch Union, Roland gave her a set of clothing based on the white hooded cloak worn by protagonists from the Assassin's Creed game series; a private joke of his in reference to her identity as an assassin. Personality Nightingale is a woman who follows her own personal view of right and wrong. After her grueling experience under her uncle, she decided to never cry or be afraid of what comes her way, making her a courageous and strong-willed woman. She has a tendency to keep her emotions to herself, preferring to keep them bottled up inside for as long as she can until she can't take it anymore. She also has a mischievous side, pinching Roland whenever he does something she finds annoying or stealing his food without his knowledge or consent. She is very overprotective of Roland. She spends most of her time eating dried fish near him, and will try to always be invisible by his side whenever he is meeting with someone else. She is jealous of Anna's close relationship with Roland and frequently wishes that she had met Roland first. A large part of this jealousy is put aside when Roland confesses to Anna that he also loves Nightingale which leads to her and Anna coming to an unknown agreement. Background Veronica Gilen was born from the marriage of her father, a viscount in Silver City, and her mother, a commoner. She lived a peaceful childhood in Silver City.Here and below: Chapter 63 In the winter when she turned 14, both her parents went mysteriously missing in their way to give food to the people in need of Silver City, days after this, and with no signals of their parents' whereabouts she and her little brother Hyde were sent to the home of their father’s brother, Mr. Gilen. Just days after starting to live with her uncle Veronica awakened her invisibility powers and became a Witch. Eventually the apathetic Mr. Gilen discovered that Veronica became a witch and her powers, using Hyde's life as hostage he sent her to the thieves’ guild and made her undergo assassins training so he could use her as a tool to eliminate his political rivals and obtain more power within Silver City. Mr. Gilen's attitude towards Veronica was gradually turning worse, as he started to physically abuse her and shut her inside a dungeon like room with no connection to the outside. Veronica bore the abuse and her terrible deeds as a Shadow Killer as it was the only way to safeguard her dear little brother's life, even so her mental state was continuously deteriorating more and more. Later on, after repeatedly asking her uncle finally let her met with her little brother, but when she saw Hyde he was changed, he told her that they were siblings no more and that he never wanted to see her again because she had become a demonic witch, after this events Mr. Gilen grimly warned her that Hyde would now inherit their father’s title as Viscount of Silver City, but if she didn't obey his orders, he still could take her brother's life. Veronica's world collapsed, broken, she fell into sorrow and became an almost mindless puppet manipulated by the Gilen family. Some time later, just the day before her coming of age, on her way back to the Gilen mansion after completing another task for the family she met a mysterious lady called Wendy, who told Veronica everything about the Witch Cooperation Association and that if she wanted she could live safely as a witch with them, this sparked hope again to Veronica’s poor life. One week after this, Veronica had managed to survive and overcome the torture and pain of the changes in her magic power, with her new abilities she discovered that she could now access a new world where everything was made of fog, after grasping how this new power worked she managed to get out of her prison and immediately after stepped into Mr. Gilen’s bedroom took her assassins gear and slit his throat putting an end to all her years of pains and saving the life of her brother for a last time. After cutting this last tie with the Gilen family, Veronica renamed herself Nightingale, together with Wendy left Silver City and started their journey towards the Witch Cooperation Association. Chronology Nightingale first appeared before Roland while the latter was alone in his room. She thanked him for sparing Anna and expressed her desire to take her and Nana away from Border Town to become part of the Witch Cooperation Association. To her surprise, both witches refused to leave Roland. She had no choice but to stay to watch them, believing they didn't know what awaits them.Chapters 20 and 21 Throughout the winter she helped Roland to discover a spy Chapters 23 and 24 and prevent food burning.Chapter 30 She witnessed how, unlike other nobles, Roland cared for the witches as people, not tools. She came to envy the young witches, due to how happy and at peace they seemed, something the Association couldn't completely accomplish. When Anna collapsed due to magic exhaustion, she was there to witness Anna's survival of her Day of Adulthood without any pain, despite being unconscious at the time. This led her to feel hope that her sisters could also achieve this and told Roland that she will attempt to persuade them to stay in Border Town, where it is safe from other nobles and the Church due to the weather. She arrived in three days after leaving Border Town. Thanks to the mist she safely returned to Witch Cooperation Association camp. She told Wendy her experience and noticed disbelief in her eyes. However they decided to share news when all witches are gathered. She tried to convince them to settle in Borter Town but due to Cara's hatred towards common people she failed. She escaped with unconscious Wendy and accepted help of Lightning.Chapters 56-59 One and a half day later they returned to Border Town. After she rested she swore allegiance to Roland and told about her past life. Nightingale becomes Roland's personal bodyguard and assassin. Developing feelings for Roland, she tries to never leave his side. During any meeting that Roland has, Nightingale always stands right behind him and informs him if the other party is ever lying. She also tries to always be prepared to drag Roland into her mist in case he is ever targeted. She is assigned to take care of any of Neverwinter's covert operations such as inviting Spear Passi to join the Witch Union. When the Church's involvement in overthrowing Spear is discovered, Roland sends Ashes and Andrea to assist Nightingale in stopping their warriors, and Nightingale kills Aurora. Nightingale is also made the head of Neverwinter's Security Bureau. At first, she is the only member, but Summer soon joins. She is put in charge of investigating any extenuating disturbances within the domain such as the serial killer incident inside Longsong Stronghold. Powers & Abilities Thanks to her training in the thieves' guild and numerous confrontations with different opponents, from mortals to Demonic Beasts, Nightingale is an experienced combatant. She is trained in the use of various weapons, from daggers to firearms, and capable in single combat, against multiple opponents, or as an assassin. This makes her one of the most skilled and deadly members of the Witch Union. Magic Her ability belongs to the summoning type. Awakening Invisibility: Nightingale originally possessed the ability to become invisible. She does this by wrapping herself in something she refers to as "the fog". This only extended to her and anything or anyone she was in contact with when she used her power. Simply being in contact with her is not enough; she actually has to decide whether or not to envelop someone who is in contact with her in the fog. While in the fog, everything looks monochrome, giving Nightingale pseudo-night vision. Adulthood Planeswalking: After her Day of Adulthood, Nightingale's powers took a new form. Instead of just cloaking herself in the fog she could now enter it. Doing so would cause her, and anyone or anything she brought with her, to become intangible as well invisible. This carries a risk, as the fog has numerous lines that can be used a stepping stones for anyone in the fog to use, but are also extremely deadly as they can cut through anyone who goes through them instead of over or around them. Branch Ability Eye of truth (Magic Vision): Nightingale's branch ability is called the Eye of Truth, an ability known to have many variations. Nightingale's variation are: * Magic Vision: She can see a witch magic power, and its unique color and shape. * Lie Detection: She can tell whether someone is lying or not, by seeing the liar turning blacker momentarily. This only works when the individual knows that they are lying, and she can't judge the objective truth of the words. In other words, if someone said that the sun was square and did not doubt it, then her ability would still show that they were telling the truth.Chapter 59 Weaknesses * While the Mist could hide her body, it could not isolate the temperature.Chapter 56 * She can't pass through objects that contain or are made of magic power, as they are immune to the Mist.Chapter 415 Relationships Family Parents Nightingale deeply loved her parents, and was distraught when they died. Hyde Gilen (Brother) Mr. Gilen (Uncle) Allies Roland Wimbledon Roland Wimbledon is the first mortal that Nightingale has trusted since her awakening. She is fiercely loyal to him due to his kindness and dedication to helping others, whether mortal or witch. She has also fallen deeply in love with him despite knowing the feelings he harbors for Anna. In the end she marries him and becomes his second wife. Witch Union Nightingale is deeply devoted to her sisters, wishing to give them better lives. She is seen as one of the group's leading figures. Wendy Wendy is Nightingale's closest friend. Anna Nightingale admires Anna for her intelligence and unwavering spirit, and is a bit envious of her closeness with Roland and there is an unspoken rule crearted between them after Roland confess about Nightingale to Anna. Enemies Church Nightingale has a strong hatred for the Church for all the atrocities they have committed to witches. Trivia * While a part of the Witch Cooperation Association, she was also known as the Shadow Assassin. * Nightingale has difficulty understanding the lessons given to the witches which leads her to oftentimes be jealous whenever Roland and another witch are having an in-depth discussion about the science of their power. * Among the witches from the Witch Union, she's always the last to wake up.Chapter 575 * Her preferred weapon of choice are her twin custom built, silver revolvers. Of all the personal items that she owns, she treasures them the most, as they were handcrafted and gifted to her by Roland. * She has a habit of picking up snacks at night from the kitchen, to the point that the chef would grill any remaining fish for her. Gallery Manhua= Nightingale Manhua.png|Nightingale as she appears in Manhua. Hooded Nightingale.jpg|Hooded Nightingale Manhua - Nightingale.png|Unhooded Nightingale FullNightingale.png|Nightingale revealing herself from her mist. Nightinggalepaper.png|She likes to keep important documents in a 'safe' place. Anna and Nightingale in Mist.png|Nightingale in her mist with Anna. Nightingale and Wendy.png|Nightingale with Wendy. |-| Misc. = Nightingale-0.jpg 0504b455564e92582b7898219782d158cdbf4e5d.jpg Nightingale.jpg Nightingale Sketch.jpg Nightingalefanart.png|A Nightingale fanart made by Victoro Nightingale-by-Marie-Moravits.png|Nightingale by sakra-rose Nightingale-small-Jan-Dobrowski-twgok13-576x1024.jpg|Nightingale by Jan D. Nightingaleanime.jpg|Scrapped Animation Nightingale References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Witch Cooperation Association Category:Witch Union Category:Nobles Category:Kingdom of Graycastle Category:Wimbledon Family